True Love
by TNMEBDPJO
Summary: Nessie and Jake love story. They both realize their love for each other, but what will happen along the way?


Enjoy! :)

**Chapter one: Feelings.**

**Jacob's POV:**

_The beautiful little girl, no more then 3 years old physically, laughed and played in the sand.  
_

_"Jakey!" She called out, looking to the tall, muscular man. "Jakey! You're here!"_

_He lifted her up onto his shoulders, running down the beach with her. She giggled, holding onto his hair._

"_I'll love you forever, my Jakey!" The youngster promised him._

_Then...darkness. _

_He was falling. He crashed to the ground hard. He could hear the little girl screaming. "Jakey!" She whined, screaming his name. "Wake up!"_

Feeling a headache coming on, I woke up to my dad cooking a huge breakfast, calling for me to come eat. I dreamed of that dream, the third night in a row. But, why? Why did I keep hearing that dream of my best friend, Nessie?

I got up, groaning. My head was starting to hurt really bad. But I knew it would pass when I ate something. I walked into the kitchen, barely muttering a groggy, "Morning." To my dad. I sat at the table and looked out the window, sniffing the air. I smelt the beautiful aroma of vanilla and strawberries, the smell of Nessie. I smiled and looked at my dad. He was rolling over to me, putting a plate in front of me.

"Thanks." I said to him, starting to eat, well, more like shove everything down my throat as fast as I could so I could spend the whole day with Nessie.

I finished everything in less then three minutes. I ran back into my room and changed out of my sweats, putting on some shorts, not bothering to put a shirt on. I ran back out and went to the front door, just in time to see the most beautiful thing on my front porch.

"Heya, Black." She said, which was our usual greeting.

"Heya, Cullen." I said back. She grinned and walked inside.

"How's the pack doin'?" She asked.

"They're all fine." I said, looking at her. "How are the bloodsuckers?"

She shot me a glare, then smiled as my dad came out.

"Hello, Billy." She said, her voice as sweet as it always was.

"Hey, Ness." He smiled at her. She gave him a hug.

"We'll be in my room." I said.

I took Nessie down the hall to my room. It was, as usual, messy.

"So, what's up?" I asked, walking into my room with her and shutting the door.

"Nothing." She replied, starting to clean my room. I chuckled and laid on the bed, just to get on her nerves. She looked at me, "Up." She commanded. "I need to make the bed. You always do this."

"If you can get me up, then I won't do this again." I grinned at her. Usually, she just complained until I got up. But this time, she jumped on me and tried pushing me off. I chuckled, her small arms not being able to get me off. I laughed and pulled her on top of me, seeing what she'd do. She laughed and rolled her eyes. Then we were silent for a second. Even though my brain told me otherwise, I suddenly leaned in and kissed her soft lips, for a quick second. Her lips felt like pillows. She was surprised, I could tell. I pulled away and she got off of me.  
"Umm, I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be."

I nodded and got up so she could make my bed. It was awkward. In my mind, I was yelling, _stupid, __stupid, stupid_! To myself. I shouldn't have done that. Why did I? I looked at her. The corners of her mouth were raised a little, making a cute smile. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I didn't know what she thought of it, though.  
I tried changing the subject, "Wanna head down to the beach?"  
"Sure."

She walked down the hall into Rachel's room, where there was always a spare swimsuit for her. I didn't bother changing into my swim trunks, I usually just swam in my shorts, anyway.

She came back in a second later, knowing I never changed.

"Ready?" I asked.

She just nodded. She was wearing the neon orange bikini I remember Rachel getting for Christmas from Dad. She went into my closet and grabbed one of my t-shirts. She pulled it over her petite body. It fell to her thighs. She grabbed a towel and walked out of the room, me following after her.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV:**

The whole car ride to the beach was silence. Neither of us talked. I stared out the window. Why would he kiss me? Unless he had a crush on me too... that had to be it.

We got to the beach and I jumped out of the car, happy that it was sunny and no one came to the beach today. Yeah, my skin sparkled, but not as much as my family. And besides, no one ever comes to this part of the beach.

I ran down to the ocean and stood in front of it. Jacob chased after me. I smiled and looked back at him.

"Come on, slowpoke!" I called out to him, looking back at the ocean. He appeared next to me in seconds, grinning.

"You run fast." He complimented.

"I've been training with Jasper."

I sat in the sand near the shoreline, Jacob plopping down next to me.

I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on top of them. I thought about earlier, how he had kissed me when I wasn't expecting it. I thought about my dream the night before, it being so sexual, and wondered if Jake would ever tell me he liked me or something. The whole time I was thinking, my hand was touching Jacob's arm. A while ago, my power could work if I touched anywhere on someone, not just their face. And Jacob saw it all. He saw the kiss, then the stuff I wanted to happen, that happened in my dream. He was dead speechless.

Finally, he said something, "Nessie?"

"Hmm?" I tried to avoid his look.

It happened in less then a second. He put his fingers under my chin and made me face him, then leaned in and slowly kissed me.


End file.
